


Monsters & Gods

by J_33



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_33/pseuds/J_33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is little difference between Monsters and Gods, rather it is the people fighting for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters & Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long, just a little convo between Greer and Shaw. plus a rhyme I wrote at the beginning.

_Late at night_

_Look under your bed_

_And you will find_

_A mirror instead_

_The reflection looks_

_A lot like you_

_Because monsters live_

_Inside people too_

 

_***_

 

Shaw had just woken up, still hazy, still trapped. She nodded her head in response, though even that slight action caused a shooting pain in her abdomen. The drugs they were giving her were strong, but they were not for the pain – no – but at least she had a reminder that she was still alive, for now.

 

“You traveled a lot as a child, is that correct? Moving from place to place, school to school. It must have been hard for you to adjust. And then after your father’s death,” Greer said, resulting in Shaw to tense in the hospital bed they had her bound to. “That’s when people started to realize that you were different, that you didn’t feel in the normal sense of the word,” Greer stopped.

 

“If you’re gonna write a book about me, it sucks,” Shaw said, her voice hoarse. She wasn’t sure where he was going with all of this.

 

“It must have been hard for your mother, a single parent, raising a troubled child all alone. Therapy didn’t work, instead, you turned to your studies, and you even became a doctor, but of course that didn’t last very long, because soon enough the staff started to figure out that you weren’t fit to heal people. They told you skill and talent isn’t everything, you need to connect with your patients, you need to care, and sociopaths are incapable of caring for others,” Greer stated. “Then you decided to join the Marines, and follow in your father’s footsteps. You were good at killing people, exceptionally good and I’m sure that would have made your father proud.”

 

“Don’t talk about my father,” Shaw growled out.

 

“But, my dear Sameen, everything leads back to him, can’t you see? He died, and then you tried to become a doctor, maybe to save people, like you wished your father had been saved the night of the car crash. And then after failing at that, you turned to your other, less respected talent, joining the Marines, just like your father had done, except you’re not like your father, you’re not like your mother, or those people you call a team. You are alone in society, an outcast, and everything in your life, the loss of your parents, your attempt at med school, your discharge from the army, working as an ISA operative, and then joining that team of misfits, has led you to this moment, to me, in the depth of Samaritan. Now what does that tell you?” Greer asked.

 

“That I have bad luck.”

 

“This situation is only bad, if you see it that way, Sameen. If you would just open up your mind to everything Samaritan has to offer, then maybe you would be able to see this as a good, even enlightening experience,” Greer said.

 

“Enlighten my ass,” Shaw responded. “Your people shot me, they locked me up, drugged me, and you think that I should be thanking you for giving me this chance to see what Samaritan actually is? I know what Samaritan is, it’s a monster, feeding off power, power that comes from control, control that comes from violence and fear, so no, this experience isn’t one I’d mark in my scrapbook.”

 

“Is your Machine so different? What dictates a monster that makes it so different from mankind itself? In order to make the world a better place, things must change. Do you not think that civilization has come this far without war, conflict, and destruction? A monster is just a man trying to rebuild the world, and to do that, people must die, things must be sacrificed, but in the end it’s all for the greater good,” Greer said.

 

"The Machine protects people,” Shaw said.

 

“Then why didn’t it protect you?” he asked.

 

“Like you said, things must be sacrificed, but that decision lies within the people who chose to die for the cause. I made that decision,” _to die for something that you love._

“You are a good agent, Sameen, but you are on the wrong side in this war. You sacrificed yourself for a fallen God, and now, here you are, in the heart of an almighty one, giving you a second chance, a chance to fulfill your potential,” Greer said.

 

“Second chances are overrated,” Shaw said.

 

“You say that now, but don’t worry, we can be very persuasive,” Greer finished, standing from his chair.

 

"How much are you willing to sacrifice in the name of right?" Shaw shouted as Greer walked towards the door.

 

"That all depends on how much you're willing to lose, my dear," he said, opening the door, blocking Shaw off from any chance at freedom.

 

He walked out of the room, onto the other side, staring into a glass window that monitored her every action.  Shaw struggled against her binds, but her attempts were futile, pathetic at best. “If she wants a monster,” he said to Martine standing beside him. “Let’s show her a beast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
